


Mixing Business With Pleasures

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader Insert, romantic, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley receives word that there's a woman destined to be Queen of Hell he decides to investigate, not wanting to lose his title. What he finds is something no one was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Business With Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> marii1q requested: Hi you are a great writer! I feel Crowley should get just as much love as dean and sam do. I am a Crowley girl 110% and I was wondering if you could write something along the lines of Crowley getting news about a prophecy saying that there is a girl who is destined to be the queen of hell. So he is intimidated by that and wants to find her and kill her immediately but when he does eventually find her, he falls in love because in the prophecy's "fine print" it says that they are soul mates also.

"Queen of Hell my ass," Crowley mutters to himself. He had just gotten Abaddon out of the way for crying out loud, now there was this new woman he had to deal with? And she wasn't even a demon to boot. The nerve of some of these prophets. ****

Crowley, the King of Hell (who planned to keep that title for a very long time), had found himself the newest prophet on the "market." He needed someway to stay connected with the outside world when he spent the majority of his time running hell or chasing after the Winchesters.

"Morax," he called, and although he didn't say the name very loudly, no more than a moment later did the demon in question appear in his office.

"I need you to fetch me this girl," Crowley said after telling one of his top in command about the prophecy. "At the very least give me her location," he added. He new Morax could use one of the thirty some legions of demons he has on the surface to track this woman down.

"Of course, my king. We will find her," Morax said, voice deep, before bowing his head and taking his leave. Now all Crowley had to do was sit back and wait... well, there was still work that had to be done, but nothing more for now with the prophecy. Things would take care of themselves.

****

You woke up this particular morning feeling refreshed. Normally your alarm went off for a good 10 minutes before you were even able to join the world of the living. Normally, you were a morning person, but that all changed when you got your internship.

You absolutely hated your job. You were the low-man-on-the-totem-pole and there wasn’t a Goddamned thing you could do about it. You needed this internship. It was your way into one of the biggest corporations in New York.You knew you had to grab the first rung before you could climb the ladder. That didn’t mean that you had to like it though.

This morning was different though and you weren’t sure why. Ignoring it though, you got ready for your day as usual and left, heading for the coffee shop like you always did before work. Everyday you picked up 7 coffees for each one of your superiors. You were always compensated in your paycheck, but until that came around, you were hurting for cash. You bought all of the fancy drinks anyway though. You had to be top employee at this point to turn your internship into a job.

Shortly after you got to work and began handing out the beverages you noticed a sharply dressed man standing near the entrance. His eyes cooly skimmed the entire office, but you could swear then ended up on you the most. Then it hit you as to who this was. He was the replacement manager for your floor. The previous one was fired for his incompetence and they hired someone new to take over for him. You could see why they chose this man, going off of looks alone.

Sure, he was attractive, but you doubted that was the reason. He looked put together, even standing there he seemed to have purpose in an office that he had never stepped foot in. This was a man born to rule. You could only hope that the interest he was taking in you was a good thing, because if he was in charge for long enough, he could ultimately decide your early fate at the company.

“You must be the replacement manager,” you said, approaching him. It took a moment to respond, but you were a little surprised at his accent.

“Yes, right. That’s me.” He replied, a sly grin on his face. The face of a man who knew how to do business. You were sure of it. But you couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to him than just a ruthless pencil pusher.

“Come with me, I’ll show you to your office,” you said, already leading the way. “If there’s anything else you need, just ask me, that’s what I’m here for. Your supervisor will be in in a moment to explain to you how the office works.” You were just about to take your leave when he stopped you.

“I do have one question before you go,” he said. Okay, you had to admit, that accent was pretty sexy. You raised your eyebrows, prompting him to continue.

“Can I get a name?”

“Excuse me?” You asked, taken aback by his question, not used to anyone in this office giving a shit about who you were. He repeated himself, and you skeptically gave it to him– making sure to give your full name seeing as many of the people you worked with used your last name.

“Well, Y/N, I’ll be looking forward to seeing you around.”

“Same to you, Sir,” you said, almost quietly. You weren’t a quiet person by nature, but his use of your first name really threw you off.

“You can call me _Crowley_ ,” he replied as you left. You didn’t really get a chance to respond as another one of your superiors entered the room to talk with him.

The rest of your day was… weird, to say in the least. Nothing more out of the ordinary happened, per se, but you just had an odd feeling about this Crowley guy, though you weren’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. You knew only time would tell, but that only served to irk you more. You weren’t really a patient person either.

***

After working another year and a half at the company, you were more than happy to give your boss, Crowley, your letter of resignation. In turn, he gave both yours and a letter of his own to _his_ superior. In a million years you never thought you would give up your job (which was no longer an internship), but there were greener pastures waiting for you… or perhaps redder, bloodier pastures.

You weren’t exactly sure how you felt about your boyfriend being the King of Hell. It certainly took a long time for you to believe it, it wasn’t until he actually showed you his office before you didn’t really have a choice anymore. You were beginning to get used to the idea, and you could see that Crowley had a very good hold over the underworld that he ruled. He always said that you were his queen. Maybe being Queen of Hell wouldn’t be so bad. Not with him by your side anyway.

He kissed your lips when you finally left the office together. You didn’t really need to hand in your letters of resignation, but it felt good to. He took you in his arms and tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. “I always knew you’d be my queen,” he whispered, and you smiled. The two of you were so in sync. You could not wait to start your lives together, no matter the setting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find more of my fics or request one at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/128600726992/mixing-business-with-pleasure)


End file.
